The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium.times.hortorum known by the varietal name Katherine (Oglevee No. 9042, Bodger No. 9GM 65-7). The new variety was discovered in a selective breeding program by David Lemon at Bodger Seeds, Ltd., Lompoc, Calif. The new variety is a selection from the crossing of Bodger No. 8GM 262-5.times.7GM 265-2.
The new cultivar was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Ltd., Connellsville, Pa., and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Ltd. in Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new cultivar, when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa., using full light, 60.degree. fahrenheit night temperature, 68.degree. fahrenheit day temperature, 72.degree. fahrenheit vent temperature and grown in a soilless media of constant fertilizer 200 to 250 parts per million of nitrogen and potassium has a response time of six weeks from the rooted cutting to a flowering plant in a 10.0 cm pot.